I'll See You Again
by Sibunaismylife
Summary: How would you feel if one day, your life changed forever? Tears, forced smiles, and memories were shared as the hours passed. Eventually, we talked about all the fun times we had with her. I never once talked. When they asked how it happened, it was my turn to speak.


How would you feel if one day, your life changed **_forever_**?

* * *

"Is this Fabian Rutter?"

"Uhm, Yes?" I've never been good with phone calls.

"I regret to inform you that your classmate, Nathalia Martin, was killed in a car accident."

_Nathalia?_

"I don't know a Nathalia...But I know a Nina. She's not dead though. She's just on summer vacation. I talked to her a few hours ago, actually. I guess you must have the wrong person." _What if it's actually her?_

"Yes, she did go by Nina. I know this must be hard for you. If you want, I can call you back, telling you the details and such. Sorry for your loss. She was, truly, an amazing girl. Your other classmates already know." With that, he hung up.

_Wait. What?_

"Hey Fabia-" My mother opened my door, and stopped. "What's wrong?" She rushed to my side.

That's when it hit me. She was gone. Forever.

The tears rolled down my face like an endless waterfall. "N-n-nina. S-she's dead." I managed to choke out. She was _gone_.

* * *

The funeral was in America. The man from before turned out to be the Sheriff of Nina's town. After telling me the news, he also informed me that he was engaged to Nina's Gran. I don't think he realized that I didn't care one bit, but I congratulated him anyways.

I got in contact with Amber, who hadn't heard the news yet.

When I asked her, "Are you going to t-the f-f-funeral?", she didn't respond.

Five minutes later, she asked, "Who's funeral?"

Telling Amber Millington, Nina's BBF, that her BAF was dead, was the hardest thing in the world. Right behind Nina's death.

Everyone from Anubis met up at my house a day after I heard the news.

Tears, forced smiles, and memories were shared as the hours passed. Eventually, we talked about all the fun times we had with her. I never once talked. When they asked how it happened, it was my turn to speak.

"The sheriff informed me t-that N-N-Nina was coming home from the library, when a...drunk driver hit her straight on." I choked on my last few words, and got up out of the room.

They let me be, as I cried for hours on end.

* * *

The funeral was simple. An open casket was the center of the gathering.

Walking up to the wooden casket, I sensed everyone staying back behind me.

Her face was pale, and cold as ice. Every single part of her was swollen, and there were incisions trailing across her chest. She was an organ an heart donor. She saved other people's lives. The sheriff was right, she was an amazing girl.

I reached out to touch her face when I felt something warm hit my hand. My tears were dripping onto her porcelain face, and rolling down my hand. I couldn't stop. I needed to stop. She was gone. There wasn't a single thing I could do to change that.

I needed to accept the fact that my girlfriend, best friend, and true love, was gone. Forever.

* * *

_**One Year **__**Later**_

"We're here today to celebrate the life of Nathalia Martin. It's been exactly a year since we've lost our best friend. In her honor, we will be releasing balloons into the sky. This signifies Nina's, or Nathalia's, freedom. She always loved to be a leader, so we will have Nina's Gran release the first balloon." Amber took a shaky breath, and stepped down from the podium.

I held on to my balloon with a tight grip. With my other hand, I held Evelyn's hand tightly. Over the last year, she lost her grand daughter and her fiance. The sheriff, whose name turned out to be John, was killed on the job by a fugitive. Sadly, us Anubis residents and Nina's other friends, were all she had left.

She let go of the bright blue balloon, and I let go of my pink one a second later. Soon enough, everyone had released their balloons.

Goodbye Nina. _I'll see you again_.

With a smile, I turned around, and left the cemetery.

* * *

_**This is probably really stupid, boring, and depressing. I wrote this at midnight, so no hate. Please Review and tell your friends!(: More stories coming soon. Tell me if you liked it or not!**_

_**-SibunaIsMyLife**_


End file.
